


Sweet Surprises

by digthewriter



Series: 2018 hd birthday bash [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry's birthday present.





	Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Harry wasn't surprised when he opened his birthday box. It'd arrived via the Floo first thing in the morning, and Molly's handwriting was a complete giveaway. 

It was, of course, another Weasley jumper with the letter H on it. However, this time, it was a beautiful royal blue, and Harry was completely in awe with the colour. Mrs Weasley had heard his request he'd made last winter, and Harry's birthday was almost at the end of the summer, so it was perfect timing. 

Soon enough, there'd be chilly evenings when he could wear the jumper around the house to stay warm. 

What Harry was surprised about was how by the time the sweet autumn breeze arrived that year, it wasn't he who was wearing his jumper. It was his new boyfriend. Malfoy. 

Harry didn't mind, though. Since, Draco liked wearing Harry's jumper and _nothing else_ , when staying over his house.


End file.
